Streets
by shelby98
Summary: Shuichi has a secret past that he let go for Bad Luck that not even Hiro knows about. Now it's been a few years but Shuichi's getting back in the swing of his old life. The only problem is that Yuki's starting to catch on. What is Shuichi up to, and why didn't he ever tell Yuki or even Hiro about it? And how will Yuki react to find out the secret? *I do not own Gravitation* *Yaoi*


**This came to my head and I just had to write it. Hope you guys like and review! ENJOY!**

* * *

A lot of people don't know this but Shuichi Shindou does if fact live a double life. To Yuki and everyone else at NG, Shuichi is a hyper, overly emotional, and (in Yuki's case) an annoying brat. But on the other side of the fence he's the exact opposite, the only thing is, no one know's about that side of him, not even Hiro. Shuichi tries his best to keep it to himself but all that ends one day after work, walking home.

Yuki was in a slump and could not think of what to do for his next book to save his life. Sitting back in his office chair, Yuki took out a cigarette, lit it and leaned his head back, sucking in the nicotine and calmed slightly.

"I see you're in a slump?" Yuki just about died of a heart attack before he turned around to see his brother-in-law leaning against the door frame. If looks could kill, Touma would've been dead long ago.

"Dammit, Touma. You need to stop coming here unannounced and just walking into my house."

"You wouldn't have let me in if I didn't."

"Exactly. What is it? What do you want?" Touma pushed off the frame and walked over to Yuki and leaned on his desk.

"Mr. Shindou left his cell in the studio and I came to return it. Is he not here?" Yuki looked back at Touma in confusion.

"What time is it?"

"5:15, Why?"

"Well Shuichi said he wasn't getting out of the studio until 7. Did he get let out early?"

"No. He got out at 5 o'clock, like he does everyday. I was wondering why it was so quite when I came in."

"Maybe he's with Hiro?"

"I don't believe he is. I saw Hiro and Fujisaki talking over their new song arrangements on my way out. That's when K came out with Mr. Shindou's cell and asked if I could drop it off here."

"Then where is Shuichi?"

"Maybe still walking home?"

"Let's go out and look for him. He probably got jumped or something." Yuki stood up and headed for the door with Touma following behind. Yuki and Touma were walking to the end of the street and about to get there when Shuichi appeared. Yuki sighed and was about to call out to him but then noticed that Shuichi didn't turn down their street. He didn't even glace at it as he walked right on by.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Touma said as he too watched as Shuichi just walked by.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Yuki set off after Shuichi with Touma. Shuichi kept walking and they followed him into another part of town. They followed him for about ten minutes before it was like he disappeared.

"Shit, did you see which way he went?"

"No, I lost him too." Yuki looked around for the pink haired idiot but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Crap. Let's keep waking. We were right behind him, so he couldn't have gotten far. Touma nodded and they both headed in the same direction they last saw Shuichi. They wondered around for almost an hour before they gave up.

"I can not believe we lost him. Where the hell could he have gone?"

"I don't know but you should probably get beck soon."

"Why?"

"Because didn't Mr. Shindou say that he would be coming home at 7 o'clock? He deliberately said that which means he wanted you to believe he was at work. He's up to something."

"You're right. I'm going home and when he get's back I'm going to give him an ear full." Yuki turned to go back when Touma grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't confront him. We need to find out what he's up to." Yuki thought about it and nodded, but then a thought came to him.

"Ok, but what do I say when I give him his phone?" Touma frowned and thought for a minute.

"Give me his phone. When he get's back I'll wait about ten minutes and then come over to give it to him."

"Alright. Well we better go while we can. We've only got . . 20 minutes before he gets back. Let's go!" They both set off on a jog and got back with 5 minutes to spare.

"Alright, I'll park my car around the corner and watch from a far. Give me the phone." Yuki nodded and gave Touma Shuichi's phone and Touma ran to his car and drove around the corner. Yuki shut the door and went into his study. He had just sat down when the front door opened and the tornado that was Shuichi came barreling in.

"YUKI! I'm home!" _N__o kidding, _Yuki thought and brought up one of his older manuscripts so it looked like he had been writing the whole time. Shuichi came in and hugged Yuki from behind.

"Hey Yuki! What's up?"

"What does it look like?" Yuki asked, already irritated with the brat. Shuichi looked up at the computer screen and got the hint.

"Oh, sorry. You were writing, my bad." Shuichi let go of Yuki and headed for the door. "Anyway, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything's fine." Shuichi got to the door and smiled back at Yuki.

"Ok! I'll see what we've got!" Shuichi left and Yuki could hear Shuichi as he padded down the hall and to the kitchen where he could hear him humming an unfamiliar tune. Yuki looked back at his computer and brought up the clock.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1 _Ding-Dong, _Right on time.

"I got it." Yuki yelled back to Shuichi, walking to the door and opened it Touma. Touma pretended to make small talk.

"Good evening Eiri. How are you doing?" Yuki got the hint and played along.

"What do you want Touma?"

"That's mean Eiri. Can't you at least say hi?"

"No. Now what is it? I've got a dead line to meet."

"Mr. Shindou left his cell phone at the studio and I was just returning it."

"Oh, Mr. Seguchi! How are you? Is there something we can do for you?" Shuichi came you behind Yuki making him flinch. _Ok, I seriously need to get my hearing check if I couldn't hear Shuichi behind me, _Yuki thought as he looked back at Shuichi then looking back at Touma._  
_

"Mr. Shindou, I'm doing well thank you. Actually, you left your phone at the studio today and I was just returning it." Touma reached into his pocket and brought out the phone, handing it over to him.

"Oh! That's where it was! I was looking for it on my way home! Thank you!" Shuichi reached out and took his phone looking relieved, but Yuki believed that it was for more than one reason. 1) He had it back 2) He got it back after he got home and wasn't found out. Shuichi looked back up to Touma.

"Thanks again! Would you like to come in for tea?" Yuki looked back at Touma and narrowed his eyes, but Touma didn't notice.

"Actually I can't. I've got some work to finish and Mika and I are going out for dinner tonight, so maybe another time." Shuichi frowned and looked bummed out, but Yuki internally sighed with relief.

"Alright, maybe next time. I better get back to dinner, have a nice night Mr. Seguchi and Yuki dinner'll be ready in a few minutes. It's just noodles with miso soup and rice."

"Alright, sounds good." Shuichi beamed up at Yuki and turned back into the house heading for the kitchen.

"He seemed relieved." Touma commented in a hushed tone.

"Ya, a little too relieved."

"Agreed. Well I'm off. I actually do have dinner plans with Mika and if I'm late again she'll skin me alive. Well, good night Eiri."

"Night Touma." Touma left and Yuki shut the door heading back for the kitchen where Shuichi was humming that funny tune again. It was weird because it didn't sound like anything he was accustomed to and Yuki was starting to wonder where Shuichi had heard that song. Yuki was walking back to his study when he heard Shuichi's phone go off and he went back to listen in.

"Hello? . . . Oh, hey Itou . . . Nothing, making dinner . . . No, why? . . . Really? Where at? . . . Which warehouse? . . . Ok,What time's the fight? . . . 1am? Hmm, I think I can make it. Who we up against? . . . EH! No way, really? . . . No, I cant believe it. This should be interesting . . . Hmm? . . . Oh, I'm sure I can get out . . . Don't worry I'll be there . . . Aren't I always? . . . What's that suppose to mean?! . . . Anyway so it's at Tokyo Bay, warehouse 8 at 1 right? . . . Ya, ya. I'll see you tonight, ok bye." Shuichi hung up the phone and continued to strain the noodles.

Yuki was completely confused.

_Tokyo Bay? Warehouse? Fight? 1am? What the hell is he talking about and who the hell is 'Itou'? Shuichi Shindou, when I find out what's going on, you are so dead!_ Just as Yuki was about to walk away, Shuichi knocked into a glass, carrying the noodles to the table, and it started to fall. _Great,_ thought Yuki, but Shuichi didn't pay any attention to it and didn't panic like he normally would. Then in a flash, Shuichi brought up his foot and nicked it with his heel, making the glass fly up. Then he turned around, caught it, and placed it on the table.

Yuki stared in shock. _Since when did he have reflexes like that and why hasn't he used them before?!_ Yuki had no idea what to think of this as he stood there starring at Shuichi through the cracked door. He had always thought of Shuichi as a brat who was annoying, clumsy, and extremely overly emotional. To see him be able to do something such as that was absolutely mind blowing and went completely against the mental profile Yuki had made of Shuichi from the day they met.

"Yuki! Dinner's ready!" Shuichi yelling for him brought Yuki out of his conniption and he waited a few seconds before he walked into the kitchen. They both sat down and began to eat. Shuichi had his eyes on his food as he ate as if guilty of something.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Ya, why would you ask?"

"I don't know, you just look down."

"It's nothing. Just, uh, having trouble with the lyrics to the new song I've been writing."

"Oh, alright." Shuichi nodded and then went back to eating and Yuki watched him from they corner of his eye as he went back to eating as well.

_Just what are you hiding Shuichi Shindou?_


End file.
